nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
König Anduin Wrynn
Anduin Wrynn ist der Sohn von König Varian Wrynn und somit Prinz von Sturmwind. Hintergrund Anduin war während seiner Zeit als Kindkönig von Sturmwind so weise, wie es ein Zehnjähriger nur sein konnte. Sein Vater König Varian Wrynn war unter unter mysteriösen Umständen auf dem Weg zu einem diplomatischen Gipfeltreffen auf der Insel Theramore verschwunden. Auf Geheiß der königlichen Ratgeberin Lady Prestor wurde der junge Anduin vorübergehend zum König gekrönt, damit die Ordnung im Königreich Sturmwind aufrechterhalten werden konnte. Nur wenige Bürger wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass der wahre König schon bereits lange vermisst wurde, und Anduin gab sich größte Mühe, ihre Ängste zu beschwichtigen. Alle sind sich darin einig, dass der Enkel von König Llane Wrynn I. dereinst ein begnadeter Herrscher werden wird. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking frame|right|Anduin Wrynn als Kindkönig Seit sein Vater König Varian Wrynn mit World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking wieder heimgekehrt war, führte Anduin wieder ein Schattendasein. Obwohl Gerüchten zufolge einige den Zeiten der Herrschaft des jungen Königs Anduin nachtrauerten und auf den Tag warten, an dem er endgültig die Nachfolge seines Vaters antritt. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * von Blizzard Entertainment am 16 Jun 2011 Befestigte Zitadellen lagen in Ruinen. Uralte Wälder brannten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne lichterloh. Dürre Wüstenstrecken, die einst dafür bekannt waren selbst das Leben der wackersten Reisenden zu fordern, sind nun die Heimat fruchtbarer Oasen, in denen es nur so von neuer Flora und Fauna wimmelt. Das Weltenbeben hat mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm vieles verändert. Während die Östlichen Königreiche und Kalimdor am sichtbarsten von Todesschwinges Rückkehr betroffen sind, haben viele Helden Azeroths eine eigene Transformation durchgemacht. Hier wollen wir uns Anduin Wrynn, dem Sohn von König Varian Wrynn, widmen und die unwiderruflichen Auswirkungen betrachten, die die großen Umwälzungen in Azeroth auf diesen jungen Mann hatten. Auch wenn er gerade einmal ein Teenager ist, musste Sturmwinds Prinz, Anduin, schon zahlreiche Prüfungen und Zwangslagen meistern – zum Beispiel als er von der Brutmutter des schwarzen Drachenschwarms, Onyxia, entführt wurde. Seine größte Herausforderung liegt jedoch in der Beziehung zu Varian. Anduin weiß um die Liebe und Zuneigung seines Vaters, allerdings ist er fortwährend vor den plötzlichen gewaltätigen Ausbrüchen von Varians Gladiatorenseite auf der Hut. Darüber hinaus musste er gegen den Wunsch seines Vaters ankämpfen, einen Krieger aus ihm zu machen. Thronfolgekrieg in Eisenschmiede Ereignisse die sich unmittelbar vor dem Kataklysmus abspielten, läuteten ein neues Kapitel in Anduins Leben ein: Während seiner Kampfausbildung in der Zwergenbastion Eisenschmiede, erlebte Anduian wie Moira Thaurissan – die entfremdete Tochter des vor kurzem verstorbenen Königs Magni Bronzebart – die Stadt mit einem Kontingent an Dunkeleisenzwergen besetzte. Trotzdem sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Thron von Eisenschmiedes ist, zog sie durch ihre unbarmherzigen Taktiken den Zorn Varians auf sich. Binnen kürzester Zeit infiltrierten der König und ein Team SI:7-Agenten die Stadt, um sich der unbesonnenen zwergischen Erbin zu entledigen. Nur durch Anduins weises und entschlossenes Eingreifen konnte Varian zurückgehalten und Moiras Leben verschont werden. Dadurch wurde ein politisches Desaster abgewendet, das letztendlich zu einem Bürgerkrieg der Zwerge hätte führen können. Wandlung zum Priester Während seiner Zeit in Eisenschmiede entdeckte Anduin außerdem seine wahre Berufung: ein Priester zu sein, der sich den Lehren des Heiligen Lichts verschrieb. All diejenigen, die Anduin gut kennen können sehen, dass dieser Beruf wie für ihn geschaffen ist - schließlich hat er in der Vergangenheit immer wieder sein mitfühlendes und umsichtiges Wesen unter Beweis gestellt. Anduin ist nicht länger der kindliche Prinz der frühreren Jahre, vielmehr wächst er rasch zu seinem eigenen Herrn heran und hat den Mut, für das einzutreten, woran er glaubt. Er teilt Varians unverblümten Hass und Misstrauen gegenüber der Horde nicht. Einmal gab er sogar dem Taurenhäuptling Baine Bluthuf, nach dem Tod seines Vaters Cairne, weisen Rat. Mit all dem Chaos in Azeroth ist es aber unklar ob Anduin weiter dem Weg des Lichts folgen wird oder ob ihn das Schicksal auf einen anderen Pfad führt. Blizzard Entertainment: Anduin Wrynn: Damals und heute Verwandte Themen * König Varian Wrynn Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Priester NSC Kategorie:Menschenpriester NSC